Souviens toi
by nattie black
Summary: Jasper comprend que l'humanité est à portée des vampires puisque sa Bella vient de réaparaitre dans sa vie plus vivante qu'à leur séparation. Leur couple pourrait se reformer si seulement le prix à payer n'avait pas été sa mémoire. Difficile de résumer...
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne vais pas commencer tout de suite à blablater pendant des heures. Mais en gros j'avais fais le tour de toutes les fictions sur ce couple (qui est mon préféré) et du coup je me suis mise en tête d'écrire un os. Mais mon idée de base s'est tellement développer dans ma tête qu'au final cela devient une fiction. Enjoy it !_

Prologue :

« Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est beau, mais parce qu'il est plus moi-même que je ne le suis… Si tous les autres mouraient mais que lui restait, je continuerai d'être ; si tous les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger… Je connais lequel sans qui je ne pourrai vivre… Oh ! Dieu ! C'est indicible ! Je ne peux vivre sans ma vie ! Je ne peux vivre sans mon âme ! »

Il est des heures dans nos vies où nous perdons pieds avec le reste du monde. A cause de l'amour, de la folie, de la tristesse, de la douleur, d'un sentiment de vide. Les humains ont la vie facile, au pire cela dure quelques décennies, mais pour ceux de mon espèce cela peut durer éternellement.

Cela va faire un an que je me trouve ici, dans ces terres reculées de toutes civilisations modernes. Ironiquement pourtant le site est très connu puisqu'il est classé Patrimoine de l'Humanité à l'UNESCO, en faisant l'un des sites les plus visités au monde. Néanmoins les locos ont su imposer certaines règles pour préserver la ville perdue des incas vivant entre les monts Machu Picchu et Huayna Picchu. Depuis plusieurs mois je rends service à la tribu incas restée ici dans le plus grand secret. Je fais amende honorable, je fais pénitence pour toutes les vies que j'ai raflé. Depuis que je suis une immortelle ma vie a bien changé, mon comportement aussi. Je n'ai pas honte, bien au contraire, de dire que depuis mon arrivée, je pris tous les jours. Dans mon malheur je cherchais une solution totalement intéressée, mais à la place j'ai trouvé la foi, à défaut de me rendre heureuse cela allège un peu l'horreur que m'inspire ma nature. Après des mois de servitude et de retour aux sources je mérite enfin le soulagement. Les incas me jugent digne de recevoir la paix, le repos de mon corps et de mon âme.

-Es-tu prête enfant des ténèbres à faire le sacrifice final ? Es-tu prête à renoncer à ta vie, à ta mémoire ?

-Oui. Je souffle avec conviction.

-Alors laisse fondre ça sous ta langue. Les dieux te remercient du savoir dont tu leur fais don et sont fiers de te voir renoncer à ton immortalité contre nature. Que ta nouvelle vie t'apporte ce que tu souhaite le plus au monde, Isabella.

Aujourd'hui j'en suis arrivée au point de non retour, trop d'émotions et aucun moyen de les refouler. J'aurai voulu passer l'éternité à ses côtés, mais jamais je n'ai demandé à devenir ce que je suis. Je possède l'éternité mais je l'ai perdu lui. Alors je tente le tout pour le tout. Je suis une créature contre nature et je vais faire un acte contre nature, contre ma nature. Tout abandonner, tout oublier. Renoncer. L'année passée à ses côtés me hante depuis plus d'un siècle, elle aussi est immortelle. Gravées dans ma mémoire. Rendant chaque jour plus douloureux. J'ai beau faire je ne retrouverai jamais la quiétude que j'avais trouvé dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui malgré la force qui habite mon corps je flanche. Je renonce, j'abandonne. Je tente le tout pour le tout. Je voulais l'éternité avec lui, mais l'éternité me l'a prit. Je renonce à tout, demande à redevenir mortelle, oublier tout ce qui fait ma vie, si cela me laisse l'espoir de le revoir un jour…


	2. Chapter 2

_Honte à moi j'ai oublié de dire que dans le prologue les citations sont tirées des Hauts de Hurlevent._

_J'ai oublié le disclamear : Tout appartient à Stéphanie, mais comme c'est ma pote elle me les prête tous !_

Chapitre 1 : Te revoir

Isabella Swan jeta un regard circulaire sur sa vieille chambre d'enfant qu'au fil des étés chez son père, elle n'avait pas changé. Le tout était sobre, n'y passant que deux semaines par an il n'y avait rien de personnel, aucune photo, aucun poster, aucune plante, rien si ce n'est un petit tableau de loup hurlant à la lune sur le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Un cadeau qu'avait fait un jour Billy Black le meilleur ami du père de Bella quand celle-ci avait 6ans. Malgré l'insistance de son père Bella n'avait laisser que quelques vieux pulls difformes dans une malle qui pourraient lui servir d'une année sur l'autre, plus quelques affaires de toilettes au cas où. Elle posa son sac sur son lit, souriant devant l'attention de son père qui lui avait acheté une nouvelle parure de lit mauve. Du doigt elle redessina les arabesques formant des fleurs sur tige dans un velours violet. Elle alla poser Kiwi sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais se ravisa, elle n'était pas sur que son cactus, seul vestige de sa vie à Phoenix, apprécie vraiment la vue si verdoyante et humide de se trou perdu dans l'état de Washington. Et en y réfléchissant bien elle non plus n'était pas sur d'apprécier à long terme toute cette verdure gorgée de pluie. Mais elle s'en fichait bien, sa vie en Arizona ne la satisfaisait plus, ou du moins n'arrivait plus à la tenir à l'écart des pensées sombres. Il semblait lui manquer quelque chose, elle ne se sentait pas complète. Comme si on lui avait arraché un bras. Peu avant de décider de partir elle avait même demandé à sa mère si elle n'avait pas eu un ou une jumelle qui serait morte avant qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Sa mère lui soutint que non, comme ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Renée de mentir, Bella la croyait sur parole. Néanmoins ce vide se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Elle avait toujours ressentie une petite gêne mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte d'être fille unique. Et un matin il y a un mois cela devint beaucoup plus dérangeant, à la limite du supportable. Alors après mures réflexions elle avait demandé à venir passer ses deux dernières années de secondaire chez son père. Sa mère avait rit aux éclats, lui targuant que l'air de Forks n'était pas bon pour les adolescents, mais devant le mal aise apparent de sa fille elle n'avait pu que céder.

C'est pourquoi Bella se retrouvait là. Elle espérait que le changement radical de décors aller lui faire un effet d'électrochoc et que passé l'enfer du lycée elle n'aurait qu'une envie retourner au soleil avec sa mère sans plus aucuns états d'âme. Elle déposa finalement Kiwi sur sa table de chevet, priant pour que sa maladresse légendaire ne le fasse pas tomber dessus durant la nuit, et se dirigea directement vers la malle. N'ayant que peu d'habits convenant au climat du coin et des affaires de toilettes sur place, Bella n'avait pris que peu d'affaires, son vieil ordinateur portable, sa couverture en patchwork que sa mère lui avait fait plus quelques t-shirts, jeans et sous-vêtements. Le reste de sa garde robe pourra être complété dans la semaine avec deux trois pulls et une bonne parka. Néanmoins ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment et qui fit qu'elle se dirigea vers sa malle, c'est l'odeur de transpiration et d'after shave bas de gamme que son voisin de siège lui avait collé dessus durant le vol. N'y tenant plus elle attrapa son gel douche à la fraise, son shampoing au frésia et sa grande serviette rose. D'habitude elle prenait un gel douche à la pêche et un shampoing à l'orange, mais quand elle avait 5ans, le premier été qu'elle passait ici sans sa mère, elle avait oublié ses affaires à Phoenix. Charlie l'avait donc emmené au magasin du coin pour lui en acheter, de sa petite voix souriante elle lui avait ordonné de choisir pour elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Charlie avait passé dix minutes à sentir tous les produits, cherchant les odeurs qui lui rappelaient le plus sa petite fille. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle prenait sa douche chez lui et que les odeurs s'échappaient de la salle de bain l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la joie étreindre son cœur. Sa petite chérie était là. Aussi, il ne l'avouerait à personne, où alors peut-être à Billy, mais quand l'absence de Bella devenait trop pesante, il allait à la malle et sentait le gel douche. Maigre consolation qui n'empêchait pas les larmes de couler.

Ainsi après une bonne douche Bella descendit manger un bout de pizza avec son père et son ami Billy qui était là avec son fils, Jacob, pour apporter le camion qui servirait de moyen de transport à la jeune fille. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses 17ans de la part de son cher papa. Elle resta presque deux heures avec eux mais pas plus, le voyage l'ayant fatiguée. Elle salua d'un geste son père et son ami et se sentit gênée quand Jacob se leva tout souriant pour lui faire la bise. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait trouver ici ce qui lui manquait mais une chose était sure tout penchait à croire que sa vie aller bel et bien changer du tout au tout.

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut difficile. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas tombée dans la nuit, Bella avait un énorme mal de tête et deux aiguilles plantées dans la main. De toute évidence elle avait du vouloir se servir de Kiwi comme d'un doudou. Dans une grimace et à l'aide d'une pince à épiler, à croire que Renée savait à quoi s'attendre en la lui offrant, Bella retira les corps étrangers de sa main qui était légèrement boursoufflée aux endroits piqués. Elle s'habilla ensuite rapidement, se brossa les dents et fila en bas pour ne pas être en retard pour son premier jour d'école. Déjà qu'elle commençait avec deux semaines de décalage par rapport aux autres, si en plus elle arrivait en retard elle était sur de devenir le point de mire de toute la bourgade. En passant dans la cuisine elle attrapa une pomme et enfila sa veste la plus chaude. Charlie était encore là, voulant pour ce premier jour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux et qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler Bella glissa et s'étala de tout son long dans l'allée de la petite maison.

-Fais attention… ça a gelé cette nuit. Dit-il sans cacher son sourire et sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'aider à se relever.

-Mais on est à peine à la mi septembre ! Dit-elle tout en grognant. Décidément Phoenix n'était déjà qu'un simple souvenir.

-Bienvenue à Forks ma chérie. Tous deux se regardèrent étonnés de cette marque d'affection. Pour ce qui était sentiment ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment loquaces.

Haussant des épaules ils grimpèrent chacun dans leur véhicule et partirent pour la longue journée qui les attendait. Quand Bella arriva sur le parking du lycée son camion décida de pétarader, histoire de bien attirer l'attention sur elle.

C'est sous les regards de tous les élèves encore dehors qu'elle prit son sac, referma d'un claquement sec sa portière et s'en alla vers le grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un établissement de redressement. Dès son entrée plusieurs personnes se mirent sur son passage pour faire connaissance. Un certain Eric l'aida à se débarrasser de ceux trop collants et l'aida à aller prendre son emploi du temps tout en la guidant vers sa première classe. En cours de littérature elle fit la connaissance de Jessica. Une vrai pipelette si vous voulez savoir le fond de sa pensée. Néanmoins à l'heure du repas elle se montra très utile. En effet elle invita Bella à manger avec elle ce qui lui évita d'être le centre de toutes les attentions. Bon au début c'est vrai que tout le monde regardait vers sa table, mais elle comprit bien vite qu'elle venait de rejoindre le groupe des populaires et que Jessica attirait autant les regards qu'elle. Ensuite il se passa quelque chose d'intéressant. Alors que Bella jouait avec sa fourchette un groupe entra dans le réfectoire. Suivant son regard Jessica poussa un soupir mi moqueur mi compatissant.

-Ce sont les Cullen. Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Les plus beaux et bizarres à des kilomètres ! Personnes n'osent leur parler et cela semble bien leur convenir. La blonde c'est Rosalie, la plus garce de toutes, elle sort avec Emmet le baraqué. Elle est aussi la sœur de Jasper, le blond qui à l'air de souffrir mille tortures. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Il sort avec Alice, le petit lutin qui, au contraire semble déborder de joie. Et Alice et la soeur d'Emmet et d'Edward le dernier du groupe. En prononçant son nom elle poussa un deuxième soupir, de plaisir cette fois-ci. A n'en pas doutait c'était lui qui avait ses faveurs dans le groupe. Mais il est vrai qu'ils étaient tous d'une beauté à coupler le souffle.

-Et alors quoi ? A eux tous ils forment le club : si tu es beau et que tu as un frère ou une sœur viens sortir avec nous ? S'esclaffa Bella. Tant de charisme et de beauté la rendait jalouse et indifférente à la fois. Comme quand on se pâme devant les photos de magasines. On envie le corps de certaines stars mais dans le fond jamais on n'échangerait notre place avec la leur. Toute la tablée rigola à sa remarque.

-C'est à peu prêt ça. Ce sont tous des enfants adoptés, les Cullen ont à peine trente ans et sont arrivés il y a deux ans. A ce qu'on sait ils ont d'abord adopté Emmet, Alice et Edward. Ils ont tous été élevé par leur père mais Alice et Emmet n'ont pas la même mère ce qui explique qu'ils n'aient que quelques mois de différence. Ensuite sont arrivés Rosalie et Jasper, les jumeaux. Répondit Mike, un grand blond de la table qui depuis tout à l'heure lui faisait de l'œil. Toute excitée Jessica se concentra sur Bella.

-Alors lequel trouves-tu le plus beau ? Fais-nous ton top 3 ! Bella leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité.

-Bon déjà le baraqué en 3eme position, il me fait plus flipper qu'autre chose. Ensuite je ne sais pas trop. Mais la comme ça à première vue je dirais, Jasper en 2eme et le brun roux en 1er. Elle releva les yeux au ciel devant toute sa puérilité.

Personne ne pouvait se douter que du côté du clan Cullen un grand bouleversement était aussi en train de s'opérer. La nuit dernière contrairement à leur habitude Alice n'était pas restée plusieurs heures dans les bras de Jasper, profitant du calme ambiant de la villa qu'ils habitaient tous. Plus tôt durant la chasse elle avait eu une nouvelle vision. Son couple était sur le point de voler en éclats. Mais cela ne l'a chagrinait pas plus que cela. Elle l'avait toujours su, elle y était préparée. De plus ce n'était pas comme si sa relation avec Jasper était basé sur un amour dévorant plus que sur une forte amitié. Oui voila leur relation était plus justement qualifiable d'amitié avec bénéfices que de romance ou couple officiel. Quand elle avait découvert Jasper elle savait déjà quel était son rôle à jouer à ses côtés. L'amener aux Cullen, l'aider de son mieux à devenir un vampire respectable et lui rendre le sourire le temps qu'il retrouve sa moitié. Dès le début elle avait vu les retrouvailles de ses deux êtres. Seulement ne sachant pas exactement la date elle a toujours caché à Jasper qu'il retrouverait celle qu'il avait perdu.

Alors quand pendant la chasse elle avait eu une nouvelle vision de Jasper avec sa belle, ici même dans le réfectoire du lycée, elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était imminent. Elle venait d'arriver en ville. Ou était sur le chemin. Toute la nuit elle n'avait eu de cesse de se concentrer pour en savoir plus. Cette femme méritait-elle celui qui était à la fois son meilleur ami et son amant ? Allaient-elles devenir amies ? Connaissant Jasper elle ne pouvait en douter, il était impossible que l'élu de son cœur soit un double de cette Maria qui les avait transformé. Mais elle ne vit rien, rien n'y fit. Cette femme restait un vrai mystère pour elle. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer son visage.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise le lendemain. Voyant que sa vision était sur le point de se réaliser la jeune femme trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de Jasper, hâte de voir ce couple renaitre de ces cendres, car la dessus elle n'avait aucun doute, vu les visions qu'elle avait eu Jasper et sa moitié, ils se remettraient bien ensemble ! Quand une fois dans le réfectoire elle sentit son compagnon se tendre elle suivit directement son regard. Et c'est ce qu'elle trouva qui la troubla tant. L'âme sœur de Jasper, celle qui hantait ses jours, celle qui détenait son cœur était… humaine !

Comment une humaine d'à peine 17ans, 18 à tout casser, pouvait-elle être la compagne légitime d'un ancien soldat de l'armée des confédérés ? C'était à ni rien comprendre. Elle devrait être âgée de 158ans, et surtout elle devrait être vampire ! Aucun cœur n'aurait du battre dans sa poitrine, aucun sang n'aurait dut pulser avec force dans ses veines. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Sans trop savoir comment le couple s'installa sur leur chaise le regard braqué sur la table où l'humaine se trouvait. Une fois tous installé à table un silence pesant régna. Edward pouvant lire les pensées de Jasper jeta un regard furtif vers la fille en question et en fut subjugué. Il était impossible que ce soit la Bella de son ami, celle-ci était humaine. Et une humaine de toute beauté. Rosalie et Emmet firent de même et arrivèrent aux mêmes conclusions. Personnes n'avaient jamais vu l'âme sœur de Jasper bien qu'ils soient tous au courant et il était tout simplement impensable que cette humaine soit la femme dont leur frère parlait rarement. Elle avait disparut, on soupçonnait même sa mort lors d'une bataille de clans.

Pas besoin d'être empathe pour comprendre ce que ressentit Jasper à ce moment précis. Espoir, amour, surprise, passion, tristesse, accablement, colère, espoir, amour. Quand il était entré dans la salle, son odeur était tout de suite venu à lui. Elle l'avait attaqué de pleins fouet. Son odeur de frésia, avec une entêtante touche de sang. Il s'était mis à fouiller la salle des yeux, il devait savoir d'où venait son odeur. Il l'aperçu alors de dos, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, frôlant presque ses reins. Puis elle s'était retournée comme si elle avait entendu son appel. C'était elle à n'en pas douter, toujours aussi belle, la même, ses mêmes yeux bleu gris. Ses lèvres roses et légèrement entre ouvertes appelant au baiser. Cette langue passant sur ses lèvres.

**(A partir de là je vous conseil ça : http:/ .com/ watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc sans les espaces comme d'hab)**

Tout le ramena à ce 24 avril 1862. Il avait 19ans et elle 16ans, il venait de s'engager dans l'armée en mentant sur son âge. Son escadron faisait halte pour la nuit dans un petit village. Il voulait se laver et était allé à la rivière à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Alors qu'il était en train de se déshabiller il entendit des appels au secours désespérés. Il fit quelques pas et la trouva embourbée dans la boue, coincée jusqu'aux hanches, ses jupons gonflés et salis. De la voir ainsi, rouge d'effort, les cheveux dans tous les sens et un air énervé sur le visage l'ont tout de suite fait fondre. Il s'était ensuite penché lui tendant les mains pour qu'elle s'agrippe à lui. Mes ses petites menottes couvertes de boue empêchaient toutes prises. Il s'était alors gentiment moqué d'elle, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé son humeur.

-Mais comment êtes-vous arrivée là ?

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir donnez l'autorisation de me parler et encore moins de vous moquer de moi ! Lui avait-elle répliqué avec fougue et humeur.

Elle s'était regardé et avait explosé de rire, ce qui avait eut le don de figé le major. Il y avait tant de pureté et de simplicité qui émanait d'elle qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait repris sa respiration et gigotée dans tous les sens histoire de gagner quelques centimètres. Puis de nouveau elle avait tendus les mains vers lui. S'agrippant chacun aux avant-bras de l'autre, Jasper avait fini par avoir la prise suffisante pour la tirer de là non sans mal. Il fit tellement d'effort que dès qu'il ne resta plus que les mollets de coincés ils partirent tout deux d'un coup en arrière retombant dans l'herbe. Elle était là, secouée d'éclats de rire sur son torse nu. Tout deux étaient essoufflés, l'un par l'effort qu'il venait à peine de fournir, l'autre par son rire interminable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était si belle, si vivante. Une vraie beauté du sud mais le comportement en moins. Fatiguée elle posa naturellement sa tête sur son torse, essayant de retrouver son calme. Quand ce fut chose faite elle se rendit compte de sa position plus qu'inacceptable et se releva sur le champ manquant de tomber à la renverse vers son point de départ. A son tour il se releva et tous deux se perdirent en excuses. Un seul cours regard vers l'autre suffit à les faire s'arrêter. Elle tendit la main et se présenta.

-Isabella Murphy pour vous servir. Et à qui dois-je ma liberté ?

-Major Jasper Whitlock mademoiselle. Lui répondit-il en lui effleurant la main des lèvres.

-Et bien major, non seulement j'ai faillis à ma tache qui était de vous accueillir dans notre village mais en plus vous venez de me sauver la vie. Je vous suis donc doublement redevable. Que puis-je faire pour m'acquitter de ma dette ?

-Acceptez tout simplement une déclaration de ma part sans m'en vouloir ni me dénoncer.

-Ah et qu'elle est cette déclaration major ? Lui demanda-t-elle piquée dans sa curiosité.

-Je crois que je viens tout simplement de tomber amoureux de vous mademoiselle Murphy et je serai honorée de vous compter à ma table ce soir pour un repas en tête à tête.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir tout en baissant ses yeux. Le soldat face à elle était d'une beauté affolante et elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister à son charme. Elle avait peur qu'après ce diner il lui soit impossible de se passer de sa compagnie. Elle sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait aller battre contre celui qui lui faisait face. Et c'est non sans répartie qu'elle accepta sa déclaration et son invitation. La suite ne lui avait pas donné tord, dès la fin du repas alors qu'il avait été d'une éducation irréprochable et n'avait eut aucun geste déplacé, elle n'avait pu se retenir de lui tomber dans les bras après un énième regard amoureux. Au plus profond d'elle, elle avait su dès qu'il était apparu au bord de la rivière là où elle était coincé que c'était lui. Le seul et l'unique.

Oui tout le ramenait à cette journée, même ses joues rouges de plaisir. Joues rouges ? Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Ce n'était pas sa Bella. La bulle d'espoir qui avait gonflée en son cœur mort explosa d'un coup et ce fut comme s'il l'avait perdu encore une fois. Il le savait pourtant qu'elle était morte. Maria et les autres lui avait dit. Et pourtant cette…humaine était si semblable à la jeune fille dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Se pouvait-il que… non impossible. Bella n'était plus avec lui et cette fille n'était qu'une humaine, certainement une descendante ce qui expliquait la ressemblance physique mais le rapprochement entre les deux filles s'arrêtait là. Pourtant sans comprendre pourquoi une nouvelle bulle d'amour et d'espoir gonfla une nouvelle fois en lui. Quand il fut assis à table, prêt à faire demi tour, il sentit la main d'Alice sur son bras, qui de son sourire et son regard lui fit comprendre et lui donna l'autorisation de rêver. Dans un murmure elle lui assura que c'était bien sa Bella. Alors sans comprendre comment Jasper Hale réalisa que l'humanité était à porté des vampires. L'éternité pouvait être défaite et la mort défiée. Il ne savait comment mais il savait qu'un vampire pouvait redevenir humain puisque sa Bella se trouvait ici devant lui.


End file.
